What It Feels Like To Fly
by MyraValhallah
Summary: It's Alice's birthday and she's FINALLY returned to England after six years. Everyone's favourite Hatter has a mind to celebrate it with her.  Shameless Halice fluff. Enjoy. No flames if you please...
1. Birthdays

**_This WAS going to be a Oneshot but it grew. Now it will be at least five chapters in length. blatant Halice fluff  


* * *

_**

_**

* * *

I: Birthdays**_

"Alice's birthday is coming up" Tarrant Hightopp mumbled to himself as he paced the floor of his workshop. His Alice was turning five and twenty and this year he wanted to give her something extra specially special seeing as she was finally returned to Londonland after six years of adventures in her own world.

Tarrant had been depressed for a good month after she left- until that is Absolem had showed up at the tea table with a small scroll that he announced was from Alice.

The Hatter had taken it eagerly and read it over and over to memorise the contents- he read it so much that he didn't notice the butterfly take his leave.

He could recite the note from memory even now.

_Dearest Hatter._

_See I promised that I wouldn't forget you. Absolem told me that you haven't been your normal cheerful self since Frabjous day. To tell you the truth I meant to take care of a few vital pieces of business here in Aboveland (Again Absolem told me the term). I had a marriage proposal to __**Refuse**__. Don't get upset my dearest friend. Something came up and it may be several years before I see Underland again._

_I am going travelling- and set off mere days after my twentieth birthday- I'm very sorry that I won't be back until you've known it more than once; but I know we'll see each other again one day._

_Ever your friend_

_Absolutely Alice_

_Fairfarren Tarrant.

* * *

_

After this Tarrant had gone to Mirana, with the note now attached to his hat. His queen had been most interested by the news that her champion would be exploring her own world for a while before returning- and had sent McTwisp Up Top to find out when Alice's birthday would be...

Each year They sent her a small token to wish her happy birthday with…

On her twentieth birthday they had sent her a pocket sized looking glass- that doubled up as a pocket watch- which allowed her to talk to any of her friends whenever she needed them- or just felt like some good, intelligent, mad conversation.

When she turned one and twenty Mirana had commissioned a hat for her; which the Hatter had dropped everything and gone scuttling to his workshop to make for her- Alice had told him personally how much she adored the simple yet elegant Sunhat.

When she was two and twenty she had been in a cold and snowy country; so Mirana had had the cobblers make up a pair of fur lined boots- the fur had been generously donated by the Bandersnatch who had taken as much a liking to Alice as anyone. They had, apparently, been praised by everyone in Aboveland who had seen her wearing them.

The day she hit three and twenty the separation from her family had finally gotten to her- so Mallyumkun had been sent to keep her company for the day; Tarrant sent along a little sprig of heather which he had painted Alice blue to help cheer her up. Mally had returned with a little spool of rather beautiful lace with Tarrant's name on it and a head full of stories which were shared at the tea table.

Last year Thackeray had made her 'fortune' cake: the Hare had been intrigued by her talk of fortune cookies- from China so had started working on hollow buns in which little extra treats could be hidden: he had baked enough for each of them to place a small personal gift in. Mirana had given her a tiny rendition of her crown; Mally had urrendered her little needle-sword; chess had found an Aboveland marble from somewhere which looked exactly like his eye; the Tweedles had given a tiny version of their little wooden swords and Tarrant- Tarrant believed that he had outdone himself that year; he had crafted a minute Alice-ragdoll which he had dressed in the little dress he'd made her when she'd been two inches tall and a copy of the hat he'd made her when she'd been twenty one.

* * *

This year Tarrant wanted to provide her gift himself. He'd gotten the Queen's permission and everything. He was allowed to deliver it in person too. That had made him Futterwacken. The problem was that he had no idea what to give her. A hat wasn't special enough, neither was a dress. What he sought was something she'd never be able to forget.

He decided that he'd ask McTwisp to see what she might want.

The rabbit had told him that there was to be a party for her in the garden where the rabbit hole was. On hearing this Tarrant he had run to the throne room; a plan forming itself in his mind.

* * *

_**There's Chapter One for you :)**_

_**What could our Hatter's plan possibly be? I hear you ask. All will be revealed in the next few chapters.**_

_**I'll be back before you know it.**_

_**Fairfarren all.**_

_**Myra Valhalla**_


	2. The Missing Milliner

_**II: The Missing Milliner**_

Alice smiled at the assortment of items that her Underland friends had sent her over the years. Most of them she kept hidden in a box. The only items she didn't hide were her lovely Bandersnatch boots- which now lived in her wardrobe; the lovely hat which Hatter had made for her- which she donned every time the sun shone and her pocket-watch/glass. She never went anywhere without that if she could help it. Her mother and Lady Ascot had arranged a party that evening to celebrate their return _and_ her birthday in one go.

She'd not been back from abroad more than a fortnight but she knew that her friends knew that she was back- she'd told Mirana personally.

"Happy Birthday Stupid Girl" Absolem announced his arrival as he landed on her shoulder.

"Thank you Absolem" she smiled. "How is everyone, today?"

"As far as I know everyone is fine and send their regards"

Alice picked up on the crux of the matter. "Who is it?" she asked

The butterfly landed on her index finger and said nothing.

"Absolem _tell_ me" the champion cried

"No one has seen the Hatter in over a week"

Alice gasped- Hatter, her best friend, was missing. "What has been done to find him?"

Absolem looked ready to reply when the door burst open and her maid- a woman who reminded her comically of the bloody behg hid; who had been hired to make sure she dressed _properly_ bustled in. Alice quickly hid her treasures, dimly aware of the fact that Absolem had left.

_

* * *

Where could he be?_ Alice wondered. He'd never wondered off before- to her knowledge and he wasn't the type to just drop everything and disappear without a word to anyone. _Could he possibly be in trouble? That guddler's scut of a Knave; or the bloody begh hid may have done something to him…?_

"Alice, we're here, dear." Her mother's voice broke her out of the reverie she'd been in since Absolem had told her about Tarrant- hang on when had she started calling him Tarrant in her head- he'd always been her Hatter?

Ascot manner hadn't changed in the least since her 'engagement party' nearly six years ago now. She wasn't surprised- Lady Ascot was afraid of change; she dreaded a social upheaval (which would probably do her some good).

A very familiar welcoming committee was there to meet them- Lord and Lady Ascot. The former shot his apprentice a pitying look. His battle-axe of a wife announced.

"Hamish is waiting to dance with you, Alice"

* * *

She was so beautiful- too beautiful for a place like this. He'd been here for three days now and couldn't believe that Alice originated in this dull world. She was Underlandish and no mistake. He nearly ground his teeth at the sight of her accepting a dance with another man- but he could see from here that she didn't really want to be near the man.

Taking a moment to silence the voices screaming for the man's blood- the stranger stepped into the party. He only had so long with her- After Brillig he'd start to stand out horribly.

* * *

Hamish had grown, if it were possible, even less attractive to her in the time that she'd been away. He seemed to be trying to win her over- it must be his mother's influence. Why weren't these Lords real men, like her Hatter?

"Excuse meh" a voice with a pronounced Scottish accent began. "May I steal this bonnie lassie away from yeh?"

Hamish looked up and his eyes widened. "O-of course sir"

Alice looked up at the Scottish man and her eyes widened- there was something familiar about this man. He was tall and slim- dressed fashionably in a dark blue suit which matched her dress perfectly; he was pale with green eyes and red hair pulled back into a neat tail. He raised one gloved hand to doff his top hat to her in a bow.

"Would yeh honour meh wi' a dance Miss Kingsleigh?" he asked smiling slightly as he extended his other arm to her.

His hand was rough under the pristine white glove- it smacked of hard work. He led her onto the dance floor and winked at her. "Happy birthday Cricket; miss me?"

Alice jaw dropped- only one person ever called her that and he'd gone missing, hadn't he?

"Hatter?"

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! What has Tarrant done to himself eh?**_

**_Let me know what you think so far and I'll be back before you know it_**

**_Fairfarren all._**

**_Myra Valhalla  
_**


	3. Lord Tarrant Hightopp Esquire

**_Three chapters in one night- wow- that's a record for me :)

* * *

_**

_**III: Lord Tarrant Hightopp Esquire**_

"Hatter?" she asked again as he.

"Nae tedae Laddie" Tarrant smiled- something a kin to his normal childish grin; gap tooth and all. "Tedae yeh wi' _Lord_ Tarrant Hightopp"

"What?" she blinked. "How? Why?"

A tiny giggle escaped him and his accent slipped a little in favour of his lisp. "The Queen did it for me- I've got till Brillig before the potion begins to wear off; I ent mad tedae Lass"

"You haven't answered my other question" she pointed out as they began to dance. "_Why?_"

"Ah, ah" he touched her nose gently. "Naughty- if I teld ye tha' naw it would nae beh a surprise would it, hen?"

Alice laughed. "At least tell me how you got here. Absolem told me that you've not been seen in Underland for a week"

Tarrant nodded. "Yeh've a poin' there Alice- Mirana wehs teachin' meh how teh dance like an Abovelander- tha' took four days- this wehs a surprise fer everyone. I've been hangin' around fer three days- surprised meh muchness ent goin"

"I'm glad it hasn't" she told him with a grin inhaling his scent of tea and fabric. "I've missed you- talking to you isn't the same through the glass"

"I ken cricket" he nodded leaning in unconsciously- his eyes on her lips- such full soft looking lips they were too. He found himself wondering what they tasted like: _bad Tarrant_. "I've missed yeh too"

Suddenly Alice pulled back- struggling for breath and fanning himself- she looked less than comfortable.

"Alice?" he exclaimed, worried. What had happened to her?

"Frumious corset" she muttered. "And mother wonders why I'm against them?"

Tarrant blinked at her use of Outlandish. "'As Absolem behn teachin ye again?"

She nodded. "Do you think you could get me some water Hatt… er Tarrant?"

"O'course Champion" Tarrant bowed to her and scurried- at a _proper_ pace- off to find her a drink. "Dannae go away"

"Are you blushing, Alice?"

Alice jumped at the sound of her sister's voice and turned to face the smirking Mrs Manchester. Her small son Colin sat on her hip- thumb in mouth.

"No, it's this damn corset- how can you stand them?"

Margaret didn't look convinced. "You've taken a fancy to the Scottish gentleman then?"

"His name is Tarrant- and we were just dancing"

Alice kicked herself for digging herself deeper into the hole she was in. Margaret's smile was a kin to Chess'.

"Tarrant is it?" she teased. "You seemed very close for people who were just dancing- Looked to me as though he were about to kiss you."

Alice suddenly became very interested in her boots. A bad idea in Hindsight- it provided more ammunition for Margaret to tease her with. "He was wasn't he?"

"Who wehs whut?" Tarrant had returned- he was carrying a glass of iced tea. "They dinnae 'ave water Cri… Alice" He hadn't noticed Margaret- fortunately she hadn't noticed the start of his pet name for her.

"You must be Tarrant" Margaret was suddenly all smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr…"

"Hightopp Ma'am" Tarrant tipped his hat. "Lord Hightopp"

"Margaret Manchester" She curtsied. "Alice's sister"

"Ah" Tarrant nodded, suddenly his accent became forced- looking at her watch/glass Alice noticed that it was approaching four o'clock. "Alice 'as told meh a lot about yeh Ma'am- naw unfortunately I have'teh beh on mah weh; Ma'am, Alice"

He turned on his heel and walked away.

* * *

* * *

_**This Chapter is the shortest so far- and I'm not over joyed by the way it ended but it doesn't really matter. I just wanted to give Margaret a say.**_

_**Tarrant's surprise isn't over yet.**_

_**Fairfarren all**_

_**Myra Valhallah  
**_


	4. Trinkets By The Rabbit Hole

**_Et voilla, Chapter four- earlier than I expected :)_**

**_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, Favourited and added this to your story alerts :)_**

**_

* * *

_**_**IV: Trinkets By The Rabbit Hole**_

Alice stared after Tarrant- holding the iced tea he'd brought her. There was a delicious irony to the fact that he'd brought her tea.

She'd been so surprised to see him here- it was a lovely birthday gift but after Margaret had shown up he'd left so quickly.

"Well" the aforementioned sister harrumphed. "I don't know what you see in him Alice- he seems quite rude."

"Oh _do_ be quiet Maggie" Alice sighed walking off in the same direction of her best friend. "Fairfarren"

* * *

He tore the gloves from his hands- what had happened to all the hours he'd had to be a normal man to the eyes of Alice's homeland? Time really had become offended when Tarrant had been obliged to kill him that time for him to speed up in such a way whilst he was with his Alice.

Almost Brillig- and he hadn't had chance to give Alice the next part of her surprise. He drew the little gifts out of his pocket and looked at them. He'd never made a fan before and he was rather proud of the one he'd created for Alice. It was made of Alice-blue silk from his workshop and it was adorned with the lovely lace that Alice had sent to him with Mally a few years ago. The other gift was a pair of wristlets- made of the same lace.

Sitting on the edge of the Rabbit hole he doffed his hat and pulled the ribbon out of his hair. It hung limply down to his chin- he didn't much care for it.

"Hatter?"

The Hatter's eyes widened. Was that his madness or his Alice?

"Hatter, Tarrant; wait!"

He blinked. It was her. She was standing on the edge of the clearing. Labouring to catch her breath- treacherous thing breath- probably due to this mysterious corset thing?

"Alice" he smiled, sliding away from the hole as he rose- he left his gloves, the presents, and his hat where he'd left them. His lisp had returned full force- as had his craving for tea; which had been somewhat abated by the potion that Mirana had given him.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

"I know not everyone is as patient with people like me as you are Alice" he lisped apologetically, wringing his hands.

Alice caught his hands- not put off by the stained and callused appendages which were evidence of his career. Her hands were soft and he couldn't help running his thumbs over the back of them.

"You came to see me" she reasoned. "I doubt you came empty handed."

Tarrant giggled- clever Alice. He was proud of himself for not descending into a rant about how clever she was. "Well, close your eyes and I'll get them for you"

Looking back at her every now and then to make sure she was doing as she was told.

"You can look naw Cricket" he told her- slipping into his brogue again to hide his nerves.

* * *

Alice smiled warmly at the simple little gifts in the hatter's work ravaged hands.

"What do you think?" he asked. "They aren't much but I thought you might like them- that is to say that I presume to know your mind that is…"

"Hatter!" Alice called, taking the gifts from his hands. "Don't worry- they're lovely; thank you"

"Gift… I'm fine; thank you" Hatter squeaked.

Alice chuckled. The wristlets fit perfectly- she wasn't surprised. Everything he made managed to fit the intended wearer perfectly- it was, she reasoned part of his magic. She snapped the fan open and waved it; relishing the cool air it generated.

"Thes isnae all I got ye cricket" he told her; restoring his hat to its proper position. "There's still one more thing I have for you"

She looked up at him expectantly but all she received was a sly grin. "Naw bonnie Lass- Dannae beh naughty- tis a surprise hen. Can you meet me tonight- by the looking glass in your chambers?"

Alice's eyes widened. "I need to be in Underland for this surprise, do I?"

"Aye" he nodded, stuffing the gloves into one of his pockets. "S'nae un problem is it?"

"No" she laughed and, acting on impulse, she stretched on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek. "Fairfarren Tarrant"

"Fairfarren m… Alice" he returned colour rising in his cheeks as he bowed to her and jumped down the Rabbit hole.

* * *

_**Ooh; a little change of scenery for our favourite champion- Wish I could spend at least part of my birthday in Underland *sigh***_

_**I'll be back before you know it**_

_**Fairfarren All,**_

**_Myra Valhallah_  
**


	5. Sunset Tea at Marmoreal

_**I'm really sorry for the delay my friends- I meant to have this chapter up sometime last week but it grew.**_

_**This story is nearing the end- just one more chapter and perhaps an epilogue to go.**_

* * *

**V: Sunset Tea at Marmoreal**

A now two feet tall Tarrant Hightopp let himself out of the little door and he breathed in the scents of Underland- he had several hours before he had to meet Alice for the main part of her birthday present; taking a bite of upelkuchen, he shook his head vigorously to return his hair to its normal mad state and began his journey towards the Tugley Wood and the Tea table- he had some apologizing to do.

* * *

The western sky over London had been painted a wash of fiery colours. The sun wasn't setting yet but it wasn't so far off. Alice all but jumped out of the carriage and she practically flew up to her room- ignoring her mother's shocked cries at her behaviour. She had to get ready for her gentleman caller…

Gentleman caller? Since when did she consider Tarrant to be so? He was a gentleman alright- Alice well remembered the Hatter's behaviour when it had once again been safe for her to come out of the tea pot back when she was nineteen. So yes he was a gentleman and calling for her that evening; so, as she stepped out from behind her dressing screen- feeling better after shedding the corset and stockings- she found herself deciding that the Hatter could indeed be referred to as her gentleman caller.

She crossed to her wardrobe and pulled out a light, blue coat- remembering that it got cold fairly quickly in Underland as the sun descended. She pocketed her watch/glass and sat on her bed to wait.

"Alice?" the name was accompanied by a polite knock from the mirror. "Are you ready to go, cricket"

Tarrant helped her through the glass and she stepped into a cluttered space that could only be described as being halfway between a house and a hatting workshop.

"Welcome to my house, Alice" Tarrant lisped, adorably; not yet having let go of her hand. "But we mustn't tarry; we must get on to Marmoreal for your surprise is there."

* * *

Marmoreal was beginning to take a pinkish tinge in the sunset Alice looked at Tarrant, whose bright green eyes were, for once, not giving anything away. When they crossed the threshold the Hatter turned to her and asked.

"Do you trust me, Alice?"

She was flabbergasted- how could he ask that of her?

"Yes" she answered, without hesitation

His smile grew. "Wonderful"

With that he grabbed her hand and all but dragged her up through the halls of the castle. She had to break into a trot to keep up with him and by the time he came to a stop, outside a small white pine door; she was quite out of breath.

"Beg pardon Alice" Tarrant lisped apologetically when he noticed her deep breathing and red face. "I forgot that you might not be able to walk quite as fast as I can- how truly thoughtless of me not to consider than, on your birthday…"

"Hatter?"

"Present… I'm fine" he squeaked, looking at her with that adorable sheepish expression. "Thank you"

Alice smiled at him.

Without further ado, Hatter opened the door and bowed her out of it. She found herself on one of the turrets- in the middle of which was a small tea table set for two.

"Oh Hatter" she gasped as he came up behind her. "It's wonderful- thank you"

"This?" Tarrant giggled, before his lisp retreated in favour of his Outlandish brogue. "This is naethen- t'ain't yer surprise laddie- tis merely a not drenk teh pass the Time 'ntill it arrives- jes dannae tell Time I sidd tha' or 'e meh stop agehn"

"Dinna fret naw" Alice replied- rather proud of her own outlandish accent.

Tarrant giggled again- his eyes had darkened and were now a rather attractive shade of dark green, like dense foliage. He placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the table.

"Cream and sugar, my lady?" he asked after he'd seated her

* * *

Alice had never tasted tea quite like it, and she'd tried a fair few over her six years travel- it was exquisite. Tarrant's eyes never left her- he seemed to be ascertaining whether or not she was enjoying his company.

"Hatter?" she asked

"Aye?" he sounded distracted. "Are ye alrigh'?"

"I'm fine" she assured him; alarmed by the yellow hue his eyes were going- she placed her hand gently on his and the dark green returned. "I have a riddle for you."

His eyes lit up- he adored riddles; almost as much as he loved… _no bad Hatter, naughty- it's not time for that yet._

"Yes Alice?"

"Thirty white horses upon a red hill" she began. "They stamp and champ; and then they are still…"

Tarrant considered this- sure he had never come across a riddle quite like this; he was absolutely thrilled that she was sharing a riddle from her world with him. He was also determined that he should not allow this troublesome little riddle to best him.

He tapped one finger against his lips and tentatively guessed the answer.

"Teeth?"

Alice blinked. "How did you guess…?"

Tarrant merely giggled again and took another sip of his tea. Suddenly he tensed, as if listening.

"Do you hear that? I was certain I heard something… ooh!"

"What?" Alice demanded in alarm- last time he'd thought he'd heard something it had been red knights and they had imprisoned him in Salezen Grum.

He grinned at her- a grin to rival Chessur's

"Alice." He lisped getting to his feet. "Have you ever wondered what it feels like to fly?"

* * *

Alice blinked, not overly sure that she'd heard him correctly. "Pardon me?"

"I wanted to know whether you have ever considered what it might be like to fly" he announced.

A smile stretched her mouth. "Of course I have- who hasn't"

Tarrant giggled again. "Then turn around"

* * *

_**Alice's riddle comes curtesy of JRR Tolkein- From 'The Hobbit'**_

**_I'll be back again before you know it._**

**_Till then, please R&R_**

**_Fairfarren all_**

**_MyraValhallah_**


	6. What it Feels Like To Fly

_**Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter guys :)**_

_**There was one which suggested that they would be riding the Gryphon from the book- good guess, but wrong-**_

* * *

_**VI: What It Feels Like To Fly**_

After another moment of looking at Tarrant's excited face Alice turned and her jaw dropped at the sight of the creature standing before her. Like most things in Underland the creature was beautiful, and mad- it was half horse and half bird of prey: its front half was an iron grey hawk like bird with large piercing golden eyes- its front feet ended in sharp talons; the bird half flowed seamlessly into the back end of a dappled grey horse. The beast had a pair of vast wings, which, she reasoned, would look far more than impressive when they weren't tucked against its sides.

"What is it?" she whispered, amazed by the sight of it.

"It's called a Hippogriff" Tarrant announced, lisping cheerfully. "He belongs to the white queen- she has agreed that you might have a fly on him"

Alice gasped, awed- Tarrant was giving her the chance to fly- even if it was on the back of an intimidating creature like this Hippogriff. "Oh, thank you Tarrant"

"Don't thank me yet Alice" Tarrant advised, lisping softly as he stepped closer to her. _He_ has to agree to let you ride him"

"How do I ask his permission?" she asked, hyper aware of him even if she couldn't see him.

"Yeh have teh bow teh 'im" Tarrant announced, doffing his hat and demonstrating.

All at once Alice felt the desire to run away start to build up within her- but the hand which came to rest at the small of her back calmed her.

"Don't worry; just bow to him"

Taking a steadying breath Alice bowed deeply for a few moments before straightening and instinctively stepping closer to the Hatter. The Hippogriff stood there watching them, not moving. Tarrant's hand found hers and squeezed it gently. That's when the animal bent its front legs- sketching its own version of a bow.

Tarrant's squeezed her hand again and moved to stroke the creature's face. "He's far less frumious than the Bandersnatch"

Alice laughed at her friend's statement. "Would he let me stroke him?"

"Yes, yes" Tarrant nodded. "He's bowed to you and that means that he won't hurt you"

The beast's feathers were beautifully soft under her fingers as she ran them over his face. The large golden eyes drifted closed, in a lazy manner- similar to a contented dog

"See!" the Hatter exclaimed with the normal childish enthusiasm. "He likes it- now; shall we see about having a ride?"

Before Alice could reply Tarrant's long arms curled around her waist and he lifted her onto the Hippogriff's back, settling her on the bed of plumage before mounting behind her. Her breath hitched as she realized exactly how he had positioned himself- the Hatter had her pressed against his chest and seated betwixt his long skinny legs.

"Don't be worried" he whispered in her ear, misinterpreting her reaction. "I will not let you fall"

"I trust you" she told him

"Hold on tightly" Tarrant guided her hands to the Hippogriff's feathery neck. "But not so tightly that it would pull the feather's out- it wouldn't do to upset him, that isn't to say…"

"Hatter"

"Fly… I'm fine" he squeaked. "Thank you Alice"

After that there was no more chance for words, as the Hippogriff suddenly took it upon itself to initiate the flight. It unfurled its great wings- proving Alice right about them being far more impressive when stretched than they were furled. They were huge- each about six feet long. The sound of his feet; an odd combination of claws and hooves was the first indication of movement- then all at once the Hippogriff leapt over the white battlement and they were flying.

* * *

It was an odd feeling to know that the ground was not where it was meant to be- that being within easy distance of one's feet. Alice was only dimly aware of this as her mind was overwhelmed with the sensation of flying. The wind whipped her hair and skirts as the Hippogriff carried on, gliding with a wonderful smoothness through the skies around Marmoreal. She felt as though she should be cold but with Tarrant's arms around her the White Queen' s champion was delightfully warm.

"This is incredible Tarrant!" she yelled when she felt him place his head on her shoulder. "The best Birthday present anyone has ever given me"

"You are welcome Alice!" he yelled back, over the rush of the wind. "Oh, look down there! Look at the Castle!"

Marmoreal looked like a rather large doll's house from their current vantage point- the white walls were beginning to turn blue in the growing night.

"It's beautiful!" She announced her verdict just as her attention was caught by something else. "Ohh"

The moon was full and ethereal- larger than she'd ever seen it. She was reminded of the time in France when she'd visited a travelling circus and seen gypsy women gaze into crystal orbs to see the future. This however was entirely different- the moon cast watery silver-blue light over Underland. Why, she wondered, had she ever made herself leave this world- everything was so much more beautiful than in her own world; the people understood her and were far more accepting of her growing list of eccentricities than anyone she had met in all of her travels.

* * *

After a while the Hippogriff began to dive; not too quickly because of his passengers and landed, with a slight clatter back on the roof of Marmoreal. He paused just long enough to enjoy a grateful stroke from Alice and Tarrant before taking off again.

"Thank you so much Tarrant" Alice beamed. "I doubt I'll ever be able to…"

"Don't mention it" Tarrant interrupted. "It was my pleasure, after all you did slay the Jabberwocky and restore the crown to Queen Mirana. We are all of us in your debt my dearest Alice; you see…"

"Tarrant" she giggled hugging him. She laid her head on his chest and heard his heart speed up.

"I'm fine" he choked out. "Alice…?"

"Yes Tarrant?" she looked into his eyes, the green was darker than she'd ever seen it- and not just because of the night.

"Would you mind if I…" he bit his lip softly. "That is to say that I should very much like to k-kiss you; not that you would want a half mad old fellow like me to…"

Instead of quieting his rant with his name Alice decided to try a different tactic. Without leaving his arms she stretched on her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his dark red lips.

* * *

_**Bet you can't guess what I was reading before I wrote this chapter ;)**_

_**Just the Epilogue to go now which will be up sometime in the next week.**_

_**Fairfarren all**_

_**MyraValhallah**_


	7. Epilogue

_**Here we go- the epilogue of What it Feels Like to Fly.

* * *

**_

_**VII: Epilogue**_

All was quiet that morning in the Hightopp household until.

"Wake Up!"

Alice Hightopp was pulled from slumber by the excited shout from her little girl, Morrigan (otherwise known as Morag) who was now jumping on their bed.

"Wake up!" she yelled again, her red gold hair flying in all directions as she bounced. "Mummy, Mummy, wake up!"

"Alright Morag" Alice smiled indulgently at her middle child. In the five years since she'd married Tarrant they'd been blessed with three beautiful children: the eldest Charlie was five, Morag was four and Archie was two, almost three. "I'm up honey"

"We gots tae geht ready fer the party!" She squealed as her mother tickled her, her outlandish accent colouring the words.

"Are the boys awake?" Alice asked her. "We can't do a thing until after breakfast"

Morag took the hint and skipped off to wake her big brother. Alice dressed with the usual smile on her face. Tarrant would be so surprised; normally Morag accidentally gave away his present- but this year, amazingly, she'd managed to hold her tongue.

* * *

Tarrant Hightopp was tired, he'd not been home since yesterday morning; his duties as Hatter to the White Queen were keeping him busy- every day he had another list of orders as long as his arm to get through. All he wanted was to spend his birthday with his family: his two handsome little lads, bonnie wee lass and his beautiful Alice.

It was approaching noon by the time he came insight of their home- no sooner had he seen the roof than little Morag came flying up to him and wrapped her small person around his lower leg.

"Happy birthday Daddy!" she greeted him as he scooped her up and planted her on his shoulders

"Well it is now" he lisped. "Where are your mother and the lads eh?"

"Happy birthday daddy" Charlie had appeared, his flyaway brown hair looked like it had been in a fight with the comb and won judging by the fact that the aforementioned comb sticking out of it at an odd angle.

Tarrant giggled. "Thank ye"

He ruffled his oldest son's hair and managed to get the comb free just as his eyes beheld the centre of his universe; their towheaded youngest on her hip and the hat he'd presented her with at their wedding feast on her head.

In a heartbeat he had her in his arms and kissed her. "My Alice"

"My Tarrant" she smiled softly, pressing her lips to his again. "Happy birthday love"

"Thank yeh, Cricket" He pecked Archie's cheek briefly, artfully dodging the pudgy little fist that came his way. "Naw Hen" he addressed his wife, as she threaded her fingers through his and led him to the tea table. "I'm gaspin' fer a cuppa tea."

**_

* * *

_**

_**There we go- one short epilogue.**_

_**Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers :)**_

_**I was considering writing a sequel but on second thoughts I decided that I will write a companion piece- set in the six years leading up to the epilogue**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Fairfarren all**_

_**MyraValhallah**_


End file.
